


An Almost Accident

by xserenity



Series: Gamers! AU [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Accident, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dating, M/M, Smut, Video & Computer Games, gamers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xserenity/pseuds/xserenity
Summary: Dick was tired of having to be Jason’s mystery man and proposed to come out with it. Yet, Jason was opposed. Well, he almost got his wish answered, though it happened in the most unexpected way. At least it didn’t happen during their sexy time.





	An Almost Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been a while since I've updated this! I ended up being busy with other things (and stories). But here is the next part. Though it's half smut because I was in the mood :) Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. I'll try to add more gaming aspects in the next part :)

Dick stirred awake, could feel a bright light penetrating his vision. Sighing softly, he shifted, the mattress dipping on one side as he rolled to the other, tugged at the covers as he went along. Sapphire eyes flickered open and he winced from the sudden intrusion of light. Dick blinked away the blur, found Jason sitting at his computer, immersed in his video game. He was wearing his headphones, completely lost in the sounds of the game. 

Titling his head slightly to the side, Dick took a peek at what Jason was playing. When the screen came into view, he all but 'ah-ed.' Realized why he was so zoned in, button mashing on his controller. Jason was playing the all-intense unforgiving game, Dark Souls. Noticed that his character was getting his ass kicked. The screen darkened with words appearing in red, telling him that he'd died. 

Jason cursed loudly, groaning and sucked in a long breath. Muttered some words and resumed the game again. Dick chuckled to himself, knew how frustrating the game was (he'd tried) and successfully beat the first of the series. It was fun, yet hard so he knew how Jason was feeling. 

Yawning quietly, Dick rubbed at his eyes, tried to rid the sleep that crusted overnight. He turned around, reached an arm out from under the covers, searching for a shirt of some sort. He felt something soft brush the tip of his fingers and grabbed the garment from off the ground. He blinked. This was Jason's sweater, seeing that it was slightly larger than his own. Well, he didn't want to dig around for anything else, shrugged and slipped the sweater on. He was still naked from down under, having had a wonderfully pleasant nightly excursion.

Wrapping the covers around his waist, Dick crawled to the edge of the bed, sat up and watched Jason from behind. He wasn't going to interrupt him, just in case he messed up and died again. So he waited, until Jason had gotten to a safe point before he pounced him. 

Dick leaned up from behind his chair, slipped his headphones off Jason and licked his ear before placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Whoa!" Jason shouted, startled as he fumbled in his seat. Dick chuckled and rested his chin on Jason's shoulder, curling into the crook of his neck. He pressed his lips against Jason's warm skin, and smelled his scent, fresh and clean, like his body wash. 

"Hey," he croaked, voice raspy from sleep. 

Jason sighed, content, and reached a hand back, fingers carding into Dick's messy hair. "Hey pretty bird." 

Dick hitched a laugh and kissed alongside his jawline. "Playing without me?" 

Jason hummed, enjoying the trail of soft kisses. "Couldn't sleep until I beat this boss." 

"Nerd," Dick teased and asked, "Are you streaming?" 

"Nah, which is a good thing. Don’t want us getting caught." Jason said and set his controller down, twirled around in his chair to face his lover. "Whoa," Blue-green eyes widen in surprise at the sight. "That mine?” He paused, stared with interested. “ _That's mine_ ," he confirmed, moved to bury his shirt underneath the sweater, hands sliding up the small of his back. "You look hot."

Dick rolled his eyes as Jason fumbled underneath his—Jason's sweater. He got out of his chair, dipped a knee on the bed as he lowered Dick down on the mattress. 

Bright blue eyes gazed up at him, arms reaching up to tangle in Jason's hair as his lover hovered above him. "Hm, you're not wearing anything?" Jason said, peeked down below as he tugged at his sweater. 

"Nope," Dick smirked and teasingly pulled his—god damn, his boyfriend’s sweater to cover his soften member. 

Jason hummed yet again, as if that was the most interesting fact he found. "Let me just—" He pulled back, shut off his computer and climbed back on top of Dick. Jason positioned his hands at either side of Dick’s head, legs trapping his body in between. "Precaution. Anyways, so,” he murmured, deep and husky, leaned down to mouth at Dick’s neck. “Where were we?"

Dick licked his lips, lids dropping seductively. "I don't know?” He wheezed, felt teeth grazing his skin. “What were you going to do?" 

"Well—" Jason grinned, trailed soft kissed up his jaw and captured Dick’s lips in a bruising kiss. "Things." 

"Things?" 

“Yep, things.” Jason nibbled Dick’s lower lip, caused the man to gasp, mouth opening. Jason licked inside of his lover’s warm cavern, tasting all that was Dick, sweet and intoxicating, didn’t even mind the morning breath.

Dick moaned, bucked up against Jason as he buried his hands in his hair, tugging tenderly at his soft locks. “Jay—“ he breathed. “Just—do it. I’m still—ah!” Dick moaned when Jason brushed his rough fingers against his penis, palmed it, stimulating him. “ _Jason._ ” 

“Yes?” Jason asked in an amused tone, stroking his member, pumped it as it hardened in his hand. 

“Just—put it in.” Dick gasped, wreathing in bed, a hand clutching on hard to Jason’s hair, and the other grasping at the covers. 

Jason pulled back, a trail of saliva glistening at the corner of his lips. Dick could feel the moistness at the dip of his collarbone. “You want what?” Jason teased, rubbed a thumb over his slit. Dick moaned softly, breathless and rolled his hips, thrusting into Jason’s hand. “You want me?”

“Yes—yes, I want you. Do it. I’m still—ugh!” He whimpered, bit down on his lower lip. Could feel a warmth pool in his stomach, his arousal growing higher and higher. “—soft,” he whispered, sapphires eyes locking onto Jason’s. His blue-green eyes were dark, half-lidded, looked as if he wanted to devour him. “Please? Jay.”

Jason hummed and released his cock. “Okay, since you begged beautifully.” He climbed off Dick and moved to position himself in between his legs. Jason grabbed a hold of Dick’s thighs, squeezed it gently and folded his knees back, spreading his legs wide.

“You’re right, it’s still soft,” he mumbled, admiring Dick’s pink puckered hole, twitching with want.

A bright pink dusted Dick’s cheeks, embarrassed at being looked at. “Ugh, Jason,” he grumbled even though he didn’t really mind it. Loved when Jason paid attention to him, showered him with love and compliments. It made him feel good. 

Jason swiped a thumb against his hole and Dick all but shivered, wanted him to bury his thick cock inside of him. Abuse his prostrate, stimulating that sweet spot. To make Dick wreathe in pleasure, his mind going mad and his body out of his control. 

“Don’t worry pretty bird, I’ve got you.” Jason smirked and poked a finger into his hole. Dick moaned loudly. “Hm, you’re still wet with my cum inside,” he said, curled his finger and pulled it out. It was slick with spunk, white and sticky. They'd showered before bed but it looked like he'd done a poor job of cleaning himself, was too tired to care. “Think you’ll be fine?” He questioned, making sure that Dick would be okay. 

“Fine—just,” he hitched a breath. “Do it.” God, he couldn’t wait any longer. 

“Yeah?” Jason questioned, eyeing him warily. It was endearing how Jason didn’t want to hurt him, but Dick just wanted him to get on with it. 

“Come on Jason—“ Dick begged, pleaded. He just needed to feel good, wanted him so badly it was driving him crazy.

Jason sighed and spit in his palm, rubbed it all over his already dripping cock before he lined himself up against Dick’s hole. “Okay.” He said and gently pushed past the ring of muscle. Dick sucked him in with ease, after having done it so much last night, he was already loose and well prepared. Jason buried himself to the hilt, pelvis flush against Dick’s ass. 

God, it was so full and so good. Dick sighed, content, could feel his heart beating loudly, threatening to jump out of his chest. 

Jason ran his palm up his side, pushing his own sweater half-way up Dick’s chest, revealing his stomach. He traced lines down the curve of his abs and gripped tight onto his waist, bruising and Dick was sure he already had fingerprints marked on his skin. Didn’t mind it at all as it was a part of Jason. 

“Move,” Dick commanded and Jason did as he was told. Rolled his hips, slowly thrusting into Dick’s hole. Dick breathed, stomach taut and brought a hand towards Jason. “Jay,” he whispered, fingers struggling to reach for his lover, as they were partially hidden beneath his sleeves, too long for Dick’s body. Jason chuckled, twined their fingers together and kissed the top of his hand. 

“You’re needy today.” 

“I just want you.” 

Jason smiled, soft and loving and pushed in harder. Dick groaned, felt his body shift back from the motion. Jason kept one hand firm against his waist, nails pressing into his skin with the other holding his hand and began quickening his back. Pulled out only to slam back in, thrusting with vigor. 

Dick moaned, loud and wanton, felt his body go limp and his body twitched in pleasure. “ _There_.” He gasped. “Right there.” 

“Here?” Jason asked and tried to hit that same spot again. 

Dick squeezed his hand tight, bucked up against Jason as his whole body spasm. “Yes, There. God. _Right there_.” He sighed heavily, squeezed down on Jason, and felt his knees go weak as they slackened around Jason's waist. He didn't have the will to hold them up. 

Jason chuckled. “Here?” He grinned and thrust into the spot again, and Dick trembled, breath hitching. His hand fumbled for the sheets, clutched on tight for support. The pleasure was driving him crazy.

“Ugh. Again,” Dick breathed, felt so good. Wanted more, wanted Jason to drive him over the edge. 

Jason obliged and began abusing his prostate, hitting his sweet spot over and over again as he thrust with speed. Hips slamming against Dick’s ass, the sounds of flesh meeting flesh mixing in with wet sounds of their bodily fluids being exchanged. Dick could just feel Jason slowly coming in him, his hot seeds spilling with every thrust, mixing into last night’s mess. 

With every pull, Dick could hear a squelch, loved the sounds they made when they had sex. It was intoxicating and music to his ears, aroused him. 

Dick could feel himself coming soon, his body climbing into a high. Was about to burst, and he hadn’t even touched himself. Felt his cock bouncing with every powerful thrust, leaking with pre-cum as it pooled on his stomach. 

“I’m—close. Jason. I’m coming!” Dick gasped.

“Me too, just—come.” Jason grunted, released his hand and moved to grip both his sides as he pounded into Dick, rough and hard. 

“Coming…!” Dick moaned, felt himself ejaculate all over his chest. Pretty sure it spilled onto Jason’s sweater as well. Dick breathed hard, chest rising and falling as his body slumped, tired out from the immense pleasure. Jason was still going, thrusting into him, rocked his body until the tip of his head bumped the pillows. With just a few more pumps, Jason came inside of Dick. 

Jason groaned, grunted as his cock twitched inside of Dick, his hole squeezing down rhythmically as he tried to catch his breath. When Jason had released everything, he slowly pulled out, and Dick could feel the semen spilling. He collapsed beside Dick, both of them tired out. 

“That was—“ he breathed, still out of breath. “Good,” Dick managed to say. 

Jason just mumbled a response and wrapped an arm around Dick, pulled him against his body. They were hot, covered with spunk and sweat, yet, they were cuddling. 

“We should,” Dick huffed. “Shower.” 

“Later.” 

“Jason, we need to clean the sheets,” Dick complained but even then, didn’t fight back as his lover cradled his head, pressing his cheek against his chest. 

“Later.” 

Dick sighed, gave in. “Fine. Quick nap then.” 

Jason nodded, buried his fingers deeper into Dick’s sweat soaked raven hair and kissed his forehead. 

\---- 

As promised, they got up and did their due diligence. Jason and Dick both washed up, almost went another round in the shower though Dick refused this time, complained that he was tired and sore so Jason cleaned up first while Dick washed the sheets. 

Once done, they covered the bed in new sheets and aired out the room with an aromatherapy. They filtered out into the kitchen, looking for food to fill their hunger. After their extravagant activities, Jason and Dick were starving. 

“Let’s just order in,” Jason said and grabbed a few of the menus in a drawer. He laid them out before Dick and they started picking and choosing based their cravings. After having ordered, they piled onto the couch and lazed around as they waited for their food. 

“Hey Jason,” Dick called and looked from his phone to his lover. The man was focused on the TV, but teared his attention away when he heard his name. 

“Sup?” 

“When…are you going to introduce me to your followers?” He asked, arching a brow. 

“Uh, never?” Jason mumbled and turned his face back to whatever he was watching.

Dick sighed. As much as he loved the fun in hiding from Jason’s followers and watching their reactions, he wanted to be able to gloat about Jason online. But he couldn’t. All he could do was post pictures of his back or other parts of his body. They had so many pictures together, even ones that Dick was able to snap of Jason alone, looking handsome as ever. Yet, he couldn’t share it with anyone. Instead, he just posted himself. Which was what his Instagram was for, yet he just—well, wanted to gush about Jason. 

“How about soon?” Dick asked. 

“Nah.” 

“Why not?” 

“It’s more fun this way.” 

Dick groaned and ran a hand down his face. “But Jay, I want to post pictures of us.” 

“Why?” Jason didn’t understand Instagram and Dick had difficulty explaining it to him. It was similar to Twitter but it was really photo-based. A story told through pictures, yet Jason didn’t see the point of it. Even though he himself was posting pictures on his own Twitter, with comments about them. Especially pictures of Dick he’d take randomly.

Honestly, it was getting on his nerves with how his family had joined on board. Even his friends. Just, everyone, posting about them everywhere. And yet, none of the fans have figured it out. Well, it was hard to tell based on just a body profile. 

“Because, I want people to know.” 

“They don’t need to.” Jason answered and Dick grumbled, crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Jay, you post about us all the time.” 

“And that’s fine right? I mean, better that they don’t annoy you.” Jason said and okay, that made a lot of sense though Dick enjoyed the messages he’d receive. Sometimes they were too much. Okay, _most_ of the time he just received too much and it was hard to keep up. Not to mention, a lot of weird ones as well. 

“That’s true,” He couldn’t really argue. 

“It’s better. I mean, if they don’t like you, they might harass you.” Jason said in all seriousness. There were a few eccentric fans of his (a lot actually).

Dick sighed, could see the point Jason was making. It was valid and even though he wanted to share Jason to the world, he could see it going all wrong. Some of Jason’s fans, well, didn’t like the fact that Jason was dating or that he was dating someone that wasn’t Roy. 

He supposed it wasn’t a good thing they were teasing his followers, yet, Jason didn’t mind at all. Had too much fun doing it. And besides, a majority enjoyed the humor. 

“Okay. I guess…I can just enjoy you to myself.” Dick reluctantly gave in. 

“Damn right.” Jason grinned and pulled him into a crushing kiss.

\----- 

A few days later, Dick came by to visit Jason. Was picking something up on the way when it suddenly started pouring rain. He wasn't too far away from Jason and rushed towards Jason's apartment, went as fast as he could. 

Dick knocked on the door, waited for a response. When nothing came, he tried again. 

“Jay?”

Dick was shivering, body chilled to the bone and felt goosebumps all over his skin. He was soaked, didn't have an umbrella or a jacket with him. 

Jason still hadn’t answered the door and Dick grew impatient. No longer being able to wait, he punched in the key code and let himself in. He didn’t like coming in unannounced but this was a state of emergency. 

As he entered, the room was silent and he heard nothing. He tried calling for his boyfriend again. “Jason?” Dick spoke, loud and clear.

There was no reply and Dick just assumed he was either in the bathroom or who knows where. Either way, Dick was cold and he needed to change into something dry and warm. He opened the door to Jason’s room and started digging around in his closet. He found a big red sweater and some sweats and tossed them onto the bed. 

Quickly, Dick started stripping out of his wet clothes, tugged at the hem of his shirt. He struggled to pull it off, the water and fabric sticking to his body. He was grunting, annoyed, but successfully pulled it up and over his head. He tossed it in the hamper and grabbed a towel to dry his body, dabbing away the rain water. 

He toweled his hair, patting away all the excess water as it was continually dropping onto his back and shoulder. As he was almost done drying his upper body and was about to get started on shucking off his pants, Jason called out his name.

“Dickiebird?” 

“In your room!”

Then suddenly, he heard loud footsteps coming his way. “Fuck!” Jason burst through the door and dashed to his computer. Dick heard him typing on his keyboard, making obnoxious noises as he sounded like he was slamming his controls. Finished, he turned to face Dick, mouth ajar and eyes wide, about to pop from his sockets.

 “What?” Dick eyed him confused, a brow raised. 

Jason sighed, carded a hand through his hair. He looked frustrated, almost pained. “The—“ he started, paused and cleared his throat. He walked towards Dick and decided to help him out of his pants, unbuttoning and rolled the wet fabric down his legs as Dick propped a hand against his shoulders for balance. 

Jason patted him dry and let Dick do the rest as he changed out of his boxers into one of Jason’s and slipped on the fresh new clothes. Dick was still confused as to why Jason looked like he was freaking out, but was too absorbed in wanting to get out of his wet clothes. 

Once cleaned and dry, he collapsed onto the bed. “Better,” he mumbled and curled into a ball, sniffed in Jason’s musky scent. 

“Dick, I have to tell you,” Jason plopped down beside his lover and gently brushed his fingers through Dick’s still damp raven hair. 

Dick sighed and rolled his head, leaned into his touch. “Hm?” 

“My…stream was on.” Jason mumbled, soft and quiet. 

When those words fully registered within Dick, the man sprung up in his seat. “What?!” He shouted, sapphire eyes wide, surprised. “W-What?” He stumbled.

“…Yeah.” Jason answered sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. “I uh—I stepped out for a moment.”

Dick stared at Jason in horror, jaw dropping wide and scrub a hand down his face. He sighed loudly, pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.  “What did they see?”

“Well…” Jason started, not sure if he should answer or not.

“Jason, just tell me,” Dick huffed out a breath.

“Saw you basically stripping and drying yourself. The camera has a direct view of my closet.” Jason said.

Dick groaned. “Nooo…” He whined and collapsed back onto the bed, buried his face against the sheets. Was this karma for wanting to out himself to Jason’s followers? _He did_ want it but he didn’t want it to happen like this.

“Yep…” Jason said and patted his head. “Sorry.”

Dick grumbled and turned to his side, peeked an eye at his boyfriend. “What did…they say?”

“Well…”

“Just get on with it,” he said and poked his leg.

“One, you’re hot.” Jason’s lips tugged into a half smirk. “Two, you’re sexy. Three, you have a beautiful body. Four—“

Dick punched his knee. “Something else besides my body? Like, I don’t know, did they see my face?” That was the number one thing he was worried about. If he was going to reveal who he was, he’d rather not be outed by having a mini-strip show on a gamer’s stream.

“Surprisingly, nothing about your face. The room is dim and—wait, let me just,” Jason said and pulled out his phone, probably opening up his twitter. He thumbed through the lists and Dick waited for Jason’s conclusions. “As expected, there are pictures.”

“Let me see,” Dick pushed up on his elbow and leaned his cheek on Jason’s thigh. He brought his phone down to Dick’s level and he scrolled through the posts. Most of them were pictures of his back and basically him taking off his shirt and drying his hair. It was dark so it wasn’t perfectly clear but Dick could clearly see the outline of his body and his back, _oh god_ , his back was there for all. At least his precious face was hidden or Dick wouldn’t be able to live it down.

“Most of them are screaming about your hot body,” Jason winked and Dick just rolled his eyes. “Seems fine for the most part.”

“Still embarrassing,” Dick grumbled.

“Thought you wanted to be found out?”

“Not like this!”

“You were close.” Jason teased and pulled a strand of hair that was covering Dick’s face back and tucked it behind his ear.

Dick huffed. “Thankfully it wasn’t much. I’m sure they can’t figure much out.”

“Probably not but you never know.”

Jason had a point. The internet had their resources but Dick was positive. Between him and a billion other people on the earth, they couldn’t figure it was him that easily. He didn't have a noticeable mark or anything to go by either.

“Let’s hope they don’t.”

Jason chuckled and cupped Dick’s cheeks, squeezed them together and kissed his lips. “Fun stuff.” 

“Ugh, Jason. You were freaking out!” 

“Yeah well, I don’t want them seeing you naked.” Jason said and grabbed his wrists, pulled his sluggish body up and positioned him on his lap.

“Is that all you care about?”

“Yeah. My eyes only.” Jason said and mouthed at his jawline.

Dick sighed, couldn’t believe Jason wanted to keep him to himself. Actually felt embarrassed hearing that and broke apart of Jason to press his forehead into the crook of his neck. “Whatever, least we didn't get caught having sex,” he mumbled and Jason just laughed as he pushed them down onto the bed.

\----- 

For the next few days, Jason’s Twitter was still blowing up, the pictures receiving a ton of retweets and likes. Even received a bunch of messages asking who and when will he tell them. Why was he teasing and the usual.

Dick just wanted the pictures gone, wiped from existence but he knew how difficult that would be to try and get rid of so he just stuck with it. He could just ask Bruce, get him to pull some strings though. That was an option.

Luckily for them—or more so, Dick, nobody had figured out it was him yet.

So at least, for the time being, his secret was safe.


End file.
